


Back to Normal

by Hukkm



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Desmond Miles Lives, Emotional Sex, F/F, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, They really need some healing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hukkm/pseuds/Hukkm
Summary: “你所定义的‘普通’是什么？”“一日三餐、睡到中午，超市打折券，电影之夜，糖霜饼干、烤乳酪三明治，啤酒、很多很多的啤酒，香槟、威士忌，大麻、可卡因，音乐节，阳光、阴雨、沙滩，布宜诺斯艾利斯，抢银行、亡命天涯，早安、午安、晚安吻，还有你一直在我身边。”
Relationships: Implied Charlotte de la Cruz/Galina Voronina, Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Kudos: 5





	Back to Normal

**Author's Note:**

> ○高强度阳间恋爱，未将acv现代剧情纳入考虑的我流复活  
> ○用了《星尘与铁锈》的设定，如果看过那篇的话可以当个if番外（x  
> ○“我纹身吸毒抽烟喝酒杀人放火，但我是好女孩”  
> ○终极自娱自乐，如果被娱到感谢喜欢，如果无法接受请光速叉出，我的快乐不需要接受批评指正，谢谢！<3

不论年月、不论阴晴，阿泰尔二号上的这群常驻居民总有理由纵情放松身心。这些理由出发点各不相同，但结果总是相似——地上横七竖八躺着空酒瓶，倒翻的酒液从桌沿滴答淌下，渗进木质的地板纹路之中，火硝、烟草和大麻的味道浸透了空气，被在沙发和餐桌边的人们吸入吁出，有的已经歪头倒在扶手上不省人事，有的仍攥着最后一丝意识，大着舌头嘲讽对桌或是吹嘘自己年轻时的经历——吵嚷、庸俗，但又无比年轻而活泼，不像某些刚过35岁就不得不用染色剂遮盖白发的人，同样是泡在酒精里，有的人被浇灌得容光焕发，有的人却仿佛只有如此才能勉强维持心脏的跳动。

肖恩经过餐厅的时候看到的就是这样一副场景。曾经的他或许会欣然加入其中，成为东倒西歪或是胡言乱语的吵闹人群中的一员，不错过任何延续生命的狂欢机会，但现在，时间从废墟中新生，一切都不同了。他需要清醒，至少现在需要。

桌上的火鸡和惠灵顿遗骸出自诺达尔的手笔，大厨的杰作对于派对来说永远像圣诞树尖上的星星一样重要。黑胶机上转着一张迷幻摇滚唱片，一句词从主唱的舌尖上千缠百绕地哼出来，令人上瘾的旋律重复轰炸着神经，曼尼开始毫无节奏地大声跟唱，在他走调得离谱的嘶吼中埃里克和艾米特挥舞着酒瓶、踩着沙发垫发了疯似地扭动身体，自比乌玛瑟曼和约翰特拉沃尔塔，一边的赵医生举着手机详实录下面前的群魔乱舞，这将成为日后要挟她男性友人们的筹码。肖恩勉强拨开人群，差点被不知谁手中的威士忌泼了一头一脸，但他无心责备罪魁祸首，径直来到瑞贝卡身边，后者正晃着沉重的脑袋卷着一小撮草，余光瞟到肖恩走来，也不抬头，只侧了侧下巴，算是打了招呼。

“见到戴斯了吗？”

“没，我还以为他和你在一起。”她耸耸肩，没停下手里的动作，“怎么了？”

“没什么。”肖恩不动声色地叹了口气，“我一晚上没见到他。”

“我也没。当然，也没见到你，所以，”她做了个“没多想”的手势，将烟卷敲实了叼在嘴里，摸索着点上火，属于大麻的独特气息瞬间涌入肖恩的鼻腔，他皱起眉头，下意识地挥了挥烟。

“你知道的，他……回来之后状态一直……”他说这话时声音很轻。

“是，我能感觉到。”瑞贝卡侧过头将烟悉数吐出，“至少我们在海中央，据我所知刚刚没人跳进海里。”她眯起眼睛就势靠在椅背上，“我吸太多了没法帮上忙，抱歉肖恩。”

“没事，谢了。”

离开餐厅时他隐约感受到总爱藏在阴影中的俄罗斯女孩投来的目光，他转头往那个方向望去，却早已不见她的踪影。

从温暖的船舱钻出来的一瞬间肖恩就被湿冷的海风撞了个满怀，冷风蛮不讲理地灌进衣袖领口、侵入皮肉骨髓，他的头开始发胀，太阳穴突突地跳，是疼痛的预兆。这是常年昼夜颠倒、伏案工作的人出外勤之后留下的后遗症，不善于保护自己，便只会拿身体硬抗，使得本就堪忧的健康雪上加霜。

但也许那时候的他确实是孤注一掷的。

“戴斯！”他对着甲板的另一头喊道，“你在那里吗！”

没有回应。

肖恩低声咒骂一句，扭头关上舱门，顶着风往船长室走去。这一路可谓举步维艰，几级阶梯令他多年的晕船症几乎又要发作，在又一阵眩晕袭来之前他用力捶上通往船长室的舱门。

“在吗苏珊？”

吱嘎一声，转盘松动，舱门后露出半个脑袋。柔软的棕黑卷发乱糟糟地顶在头上。不是苏珊。

“你他妈在这做什么？”

令英国绅士失去风度的始作俑者手忙脚乱地把他拖进来，借此掩盖自己的狼狈。英国人双手被冻得失去知觉，在昏晦的灯光下泛起惨淡的青色，戴斯蒙于心有愧，便伸手捉住，揣在掌心里搓暖了，又连忙把刚泡的热柠檬茶塞进他手里，马克杯上画着只看起来相当蠢的青蛙。肖恩小小地啜了一口，镜片上随即泛起潮湿的雾气。

戴斯蒙促狭地笑起来：“我看不见你眼睛了。”

肖恩不说话，也不想说话，他的舌头在骤热骤冷的浸泡中变得麻木，尚需时间才能恢复。

于是戴斯蒙与他并排坐下，又把双腿掰到扶手椅上，交叉着蜷在身前，整个人缩成庞大的一团。没有月光，无论白天泛着浮沫的海浪有多么壮美，如今在航灯的探照下远处只剩一片漆黑。

“你来这里做什么？”良久，戴斯蒙忍不住问了句。他低头看着地面。

“来找你，聪明脑袋。”肖恩鼻孔出气，语气难能友善。

“你怎么知道我在这里？”

“我不知道。”船长室有监控，没说出口的后半句话化作一阵尴尬的沉默。戴斯蒙留意到墙上的大屏幕，心中也明晰了几分。

“也许我并不想被监视。”

肖恩放下马克杯，嘴边叹出一口浓厚的白雾：“我只是想找你。聊聊天，没有别的意思。”

“你还是那么严肃。”戴斯蒙轻轻笑了声，“我开玩笑的。”他抬头望向漆黑的海面，船舱的喧闹被坚实地隔离在外，唯有寂静之声在悄然低语。

“下面太吵了。”他说道，“我在这里，看海、思考。”

肖恩不置可否地点点头。尽管他时常是长篇大论的那个，但现在他愿做戴斯蒙的倾听者。

“我最近经常做梦，梦见过去，梦见灰白之境。”戴斯蒙伸手取过柠檬茶，仍然是温热的，他从肖恩抿过的杯沿喝了一口，“没法分辨是真是假，你知道吧，人很容易相信梦里发生的一切蠢事。

“就像还在岛上一样，我从数据中看到画面、听到声音，但场景变成了现在发生的事——船上的事，见了我爸、遇到盖文他们，还有你。

“醒过来之后我总会有种奇怪的迷茫……那么多年来我所见所闻都是已经发生的、过去的事，但当‘现在’这个时刻出现在灰白之境中……我知道这是梦，脑子跟我开的玩笑，但我总觉得像是，我不知道，也许是某种预言，就像当年在我身上发生的一切。”

戴斯蒙自嘲地笑了笑，“听起来像个怪胎，不是吗？”

肖恩沉吟片刻，说：“有比花了将近八年找一个人更怪胎吗？”

戴斯蒙仰头大笑，连带着扶手椅的滚轮都原地打起了圈，肖恩下意识伸手去挡：“小心别掉下来。”

“你当我是三岁小孩吗？”戴斯蒙嗤了一声，眼里仍然有笑意。

“你不是吗？噢，这可是新鲜事。”

“闭嘴，怪胎。”

戴斯蒙笑累了，便把腿放下来，全身在椅背上伸得笔直，左右小幅度地晃悠，手里还捧着开始变凉的青蛙马克杯。肖恩饶有兴趣地望着他的侧脸，恍然间感到某些埋葬了八年的事物正在从冰封已久的大地上破土而出。

感受到了他的视线，美国男孩也回望他，与他这具死而复得的身体相比，岁月在肖恩身上留下了更加鲜明的痕迹，然而尽管经年累月的操劳为他添上白发与细纹，却并未使他蓝宝石一样的双眼浑浊分毫。

在坦然的沉默之中，他们之间萌生出一种新鲜的熟稔，是在彼此追逐多年之后，才发现最初的惊鸿一瞥仍安然无恙地留在原点。

“就我和第一文明打交道的经验来看，”肖恩盯着戴斯蒙摩挲着马克杯的拇指，漂亮的手不论做什么事都会有种让人有抚上去的冲动，“他们的预言也是某种科学，而科学永远存在纰漏。你永远有选择的权力，尽管任何一种选择都并非完美无缺。”

戴斯蒙轻声问道：“选择不按他们的选项去做呢？”手指在杯口划了个圈，修长美好、骨节分明。肖恩的眼神追随着戴斯蒙手指的一举一动，又跟着那只手离开杯子，一路向他伸来，最后安静地落在他自己的脸上。

他侧过头，迎上那只手，掌心覆在戴斯蒙的手背，如同捕捉一片风中的羽毛。

“走你自己的道路，当然可以。”他感受着戴斯蒙手掌的纹路，指节的沟壑中藏匿着烟草和锯末的气息，光是感受了还不够，要用鼻尖蹭着嗅闻，渐渐嘴唇也加上了，深深浅浅的吻落在干燥的掌纹之中，又在手指的指引下缓缓滑向背侧，啄过那些圆润的小丘和隆起的脉管，将所有形状与细节都描摹了、知会了，最终他的唇流连过柔软的拇指，仪式性地在指尖上留下深深一吻。

一场心照不宣的游戏。他们不禁相视而笑，追逐者与被追逐者，反之亦然。

“就像你做的这些事一样？”戴斯蒙问，“你觉得这会在他们的算计之中吗？”

肖恩望着他的眼睛说道：“我不知道，至少我不后悔。”

航灯清冷，把船舱的影子拉得很长，仪表盘机械地闪烁着，暖风吹得人昏昏欲睡。他们的手指仍然像命运一样纠缠不休，戴斯蒙一根根拿捏把玩着，漫不经心地问：“那个女孩……加琳娜是吗？你们有过节吗？”

“当然不，是什么让你这么想？”肖恩哑然失笑，未被擒获的另一只手揉上戴斯蒙毛绒绒的脑袋。

“她冷得像块冰。”是他回来之后唯一一个不主动来和他说话的人。

“她就是这样的人。”肖恩的叹息轻不可闻，“事实上我已经很久没有见到她，至少在夏洛特……那件事之后。”

“夏洛特，”戴斯蒙抬起眼睛，“那个杀了朱诺的刺客。”

“是，她们曾经很亲密，一起行动……我并不了解她们相处的细节，但某种程度上我能理解这种感觉。”或者说是太过于熟悉这种感觉。沙尘、烈焰、硝烟、残垣断壁，震耳欲聋的静默之中白袍女孩尸骨无存。相似的经历、相似的传奇，但她挑了更难对付的对手与合作对象，因而没有灰白之境，奇迹更是无从谈起。

肖恩仍然记得那天加琳娜喝到不省人事前对他最后说了句：我不是你，我也不想变成你。“你休想劝服我，”女孩冲他瞪着一双布满血丝的眼睛，“我有自己解决问题的办法。”

事实上她哪里打算解决问题，她和这个问题交涉、交锋，她不甘、愤怒，最后妥协，那片荒蛮的大地最终会变成横亘在她生命中的一道裂谷，从此所有的悲伤和欢喜都有了无可触及的边界，她可以走出来，但她终究还是回不去了。

“肖恩，”戴斯蒙停下手指，翻过来捉住肖恩的手腕，“我想问你点事，告诉我实话。”

肖恩镜片后的眼睛闪烁了一下，扣在戴斯蒙头上的手却不停，“说吧，”他笑了声，“我什么时候骗过你。”

“我……”戴斯蒙犹疑地组织着语言，“我这样……回来，”他垂下头来，“有没有冒犯到别人？”

“冒犯？”

“我是说，这是件相当私人的事，不是吗？”

他们当然心知肚明，所有人都心知肚明。这些事他做得光明磊落，通常有着相当正当的理由，尽管没有人会相信他的这些行动不带一点私心，但大家还是默许了他偶尔的逾矩。

如今这个逾矩的结果正低头看着地面，皱眉的样子捧在手里看竟然也有几分温柔。

“戴斯，戴斯，看着我，”肖恩扶着他头，使他直视自己的眼睛，孤灯中戴斯蒙的眼眸反射出醇厚的棕色，令他想起蜜糖和琥珀，“这不是你怪罪自己的理由。”

“是，我知道。只是没法不去想。”

肖恩凑近了些，把额头贴上戴斯蒙的，他能够感到那近在咫尺的鼻息，温热、湿润，生生不息。

“这是我们共同作出的选择，如果要面临后果，也必将是我们一起承担。”他在戴斯蒙的唇边说道，“就像我向你承诺过的，今后不论发生什么，我都会在你身边。”

戴斯蒙的嘴唇薄而锐利，一般这样的人大多薄幸，然而他的胡茬却生得极为安分，某种程度上又中和了这层薄幸，看上去只剩下清爽、纯粹；而他吻上来的时候又是另一种灼热，是欲念横流中带着少年心气的莽撞，纵然已经做过那么多次，却仍然像第一次那样冲动、那样新鲜。

这回谁都没喝酒，因而能够保持足够的清醒，唇齿的每一次交合都被清晰地感知，他们心甘情愿卸下一切跌入这张情欲织成的网，彼此缠绕、捕获，最终变成无可分割的一体，共同迎接将要到来的命运。

戴斯蒙攀着肖恩的脖子，在他唇边低声笑起来。

“怎么了？”肖恩也跟着笑。

“其实刚刚你亲我手的时候我就已经硬了。”

肖恩侧过头叼住他的下唇：“这算是邀请吗？”

戴斯蒙依然笑着，顺势舔上他发烫的嘴唇：“你知道我一直是你的。”

“苏珊和埃里克会把我们直接杀了。”肖恩在戴斯蒙嘴边含糊不清地说着，一边探进他宽松的毛衣，柔软的皮肤包裹着坚实的腹肌，只需稍加揉捏就可以使他完全勃起。他一路向下摸上遮掩在牛仔裤后的硬物，隔着布料勾勒它的形状，戴斯蒙不加掩饰地哼了一声。

“让他们嫉妒去吧。”他伸手去脱肖恩的衣服，扣子从第一颗解到第三颗，露出胸前一片白净的皮肉，如今正因情欲而泛红；锁骨后的沟壑深刻，吞咽时他喉结动一动，戴斯蒙的心也跟着跳一跳，滚烫的血液向上下分别涌去，令他头脑发昏、下体发胀。

“你知道，如果你想慢慢来的话，我们可以下楼。”

戴斯蒙手上的动作顿了顿，从肖恩唇边抬起头来望向他的眼睛，见到那汪清澈的蓝色中闪过一丝狐疑。于是他抚上肖恩的脸颊，摩挲着他潮湿细软的胡须，轻声问道：“你想怎么做？”

被反问的英国人一愣，随即释然地笑起来。“我当然是想去床上的。”

“那就下楼。”

他们又交换了一个绵长的吻，最终肖恩把戴斯蒙从他身上拉开：“趁我改主意前赶紧走。”

戴斯蒙摆出投降的姿态，一边又嬉笑着往他颈窝里钻：“反正我不介意的。”

拉拉扯扯的两个人最后还是下了楼，心照不宣地选择了内梯以免受寒潮冷风之苦，绕了一大圈才回到自己的房间。关了门戴斯蒙就抓住肖恩的领子把他按在门上亲，兜兜转转那么久两人胯下依然坚硬，隔了两层裤子小小地磨蹭，没有人急于伸手抚慰，果真按捺下性子慢慢来。屋内燥热，他们身上竟然都沁出了薄薄的汗，戴斯蒙随手把毛衣脱下来扔在地上，两瓣柔软的胸肉往肖恩身上挤，肖恩之前没有扣上扣子，仍然是那副衣冠不整的模样，光裸着的半截脖子便顺理成章受了轻薄，细密的亲吻落在他的颈侧，带上了点牙齿，痒痒的，又流露出一股毛手毛脚的纯情来。

肖恩安然而顺从地仰起头，任凭戴斯蒙在自己的脖颈攻城略地。自从戴斯蒙回来之后，他便以惊人的速度成长，八年的时光仿佛从未从他生命中缺失，又或许他原本就已经长大，只是多年前的短暂共处在回忆中变得模糊，像玻璃上的雾，直到他亲手将其擦去，才渐渐得以显扬。然而只有在他们独处的时候，戴斯蒙才会重新变回那副鲜活的少年模样，就好像还停留在25岁那一年，永远不会老去。

戴斯蒙玩够了，便搂着肖恩脖子倒在床上，肖恩伸手刚抚过他的脸，他就抓来根根舔过，“你有世界上最漂亮的眼睛和手，你知道吗？”他的声音因情欲而嘶哑，“有时候我甚至觉得你的手放我身上我就能高潮。”

“你在和我的手做爱还是和我？”肖恩俯下身去吻他的锁骨，余光里一根精巧的金项链从戴斯蒙胸口滑落到床榻，刺客徽记反射出清冷的微光。威廉送他的礼物，类似于某种护身符，经历了那么多事之后，一向硬汉的老头也不得不显露出些许柔软的本质。戴斯蒙心领神会，不伸手，侧过头用舌头去勾那根链子，吮吸吊坠的时候故意搅出水声，望向肖恩的眼神意味深长。肖恩啜着他的颈窝，身体却从遥远的指尖开始发烫，下体和心跳一样止不住地搏动，他认命地起身，迎上戴斯蒙为非作歹的舌头，始作俑者在他唇边偷偷地笑：“你应该把别的东西放我嘴里。”

“不喜欢这个？”他一边濡湿戴斯蒙的嘴唇，手一边揉捏他浑圆饱满的胸肌，掌心若即若离地擦过乳首，两颗很快发胀变硬起来，戴斯蒙挺起胸脯往他手里送，鼻子里漏出小小的喘息。“还不够。”

肖恩于是俯下身啜住，舌尖带着乳首一起转圈，戴斯蒙随他的动作呻吟起来，尾音拖得很长，肖恩抬起头换到另一边，指尖仍然在逗弄他：“现在呢？”

酥麻的感觉延绵不绝，戴斯蒙只感到自己像被一团云托住，浑身上下都陷在柔软的湿热之中，不只是胸口，想全身都被这样舔着玩。“可以了……嗯，”身体替他诚实地逸出呻吟，“你快碰我。”肖恩不会拒绝他的请求，不论他有没有用上可怜兮兮的语气。但他现在确实被玩得过头，已经无法忍受，身下急需一只手或别的什么器官来触碰，他知道自己需要肖恩，肖恩自然也是明白的。

他们像第一次做爱的年轻人一样匆忙脱下身上的衣物，拥抱时体温和灵魂一起燃烧。那双被戴斯蒙所珍爱的手抚过他的身体，在腹股沟下一路收紧，最终握上那根挺翘的阴茎，戴斯蒙的喘息零零碎碎地揉在吻里，手亦往肖恩身下伸，不讲章法地套弄。这根阴茎已经见过很多次了，他感知过它在自己手里慢慢变大，舔湿过，亦被贯穿过，他在它的戳刺下高潮，直到全身痉挛、脚趾蜷起，肖恩精通一切让他舒服的技巧，就像现在一样，他上下的动静不大，却次次都能擦过那道沟下最敏感的一环，戴斯蒙在他手下几乎无法呼吸，就像浪潮，一阵还未退去另一阵已经跟来，当他快感攀升的时候又被握住根部，想射而不能射，不可不谓一种折磨，他的下体在肖恩手下涨红、发烫，汩汩地吐出前液，顶端湿得一塌糊涂，淫靡得不忍看，慢一点、慢一点，他断断续续地说道，连吐字都变得艰难，他还不想那么快射。

肖恩依他换了位置，戴斯蒙趴在他身上，用舌头勾勒他肌肉的走行，一下没一下地自慰，身后肖恩把润滑挤在指间，两根手指极有耐心地挤进去，顿一顿，再继续往里送。对于常年坐电脑前的人来说，他的身材依旧匀称得过分，平坦的小腹下隐约可以看见肌肉的线条，是种让人心旷神怡的美。他的耻毛与发色一样浅淡，戴斯蒙埋首于其中，肖恩的气息便瞬间将他包裹，像可卡因，危险、诱惑，撩拨神经又致命地上瘾，什么廉耻心都可以扔掉了。“这几年，你有想着我自慰吗？”戴斯蒙伸舌从囊袋一路舔上他的性器，拖出一道晶亮的痕迹。

这下舔得肖恩气息不稳，他喉结动了动，忍不住仰起头。“怎么没有，天天如此。”

戴斯蒙哼了一声：“我不信。”他将整根吞入口中，舌头打了个转又吐出来，故意欺负他，“你没有……让别人碰过这里？”

肖恩笑了声，指节仍然埋在他后穴里：“如果我说实话你会和我分手吗？”他已经探到了戴斯蒙的腺体，只需稍稍勾起手指就可以使他呻吟出声，但他不上力，只用指腹去刮擦，快感像电流一样袭来，却稍纵即逝，这样怎么够，戴斯蒙不满地扭了扭，支起身子，又攀着肖恩的双臂把自己挂到他身上，紧致挺翘的屁股去蹭他的性器：“那取决于你今晚的表现。”他用力吻上肖恩的嘴唇。

戴斯蒙回归之后，总有一些时刻让肖恩出现他从未离开的错觉，做爱时尤其如此；如果说平时还只是某种熟稔的幻影，那此时便是能够切实感知的体验。戴斯蒙后面热而紧，骑在他身上腰划8字，深埋于身体的性器就搅动出响亮的水声，他的臀部上下颤动，肌肉如海浪般起伏，在性事中戴斯蒙从来不会压抑自己的呻吟和喘息，只有这时他才会完整地释放自己的天性，他的犹疑、他的恐惧、他的迷茫，他将一个真实和原始的自己毫无保留地托付给肖恩。在这方天地里他们是全然自由的，没有审视的眼光，没有隐藏的阴谋，没有什么糟烂的世界等着他们去拯救，他们拥有的只有彼此——完整的彼此，就像超新星可以爆炸照亮整个星系，戴斯蒙就是肖恩脑子里的这颗通亮的恒星，一切的原点，万物的起源，如果曾经的他是一棵从中心开始被逐渐蛀空的树，那戴斯蒙就是那把野火，他心甘情愿投入其中，被点燃、被净化，最后被焚烧殆尽，等到一切过去，一个全新的他将从焦土中苏生。

他们在一个似乎永远没有止境的吻中先后迎来高潮，戴斯蒙的白浊从肖恩下腹星星点点飙到锁骨，整个人被抽了骨头似的，趴在肖恩身上小小地喘气，肖恩也不急着拔出来，安抚地从他脑袋一路顺到尾椎。两个人都在射精后的短暂失神中找到了一种奇特的宁静，是激情褪去之后从胃里涌上来的温暖，不再有那种能够灼烧皮肤的刺痛，而是润泽的、丰沛的，充盈了五脏六腑，像涂在面包上的黄油——

“涂在面包上的黄油？”肖恩的手顿了顿，“你到底在想什么？”

“黄油，烤芝士三明治……”戴斯蒙轻声笑起来，“那种你看着它慢慢融化的感觉，但是在你的胃里。”

“你需要诺达尔给你做加餐吗？”

“不如你来给我做夜宵。”

“我年纪大了需要休息。”

戴斯蒙笑着从肖恩身上下来，仍然保持着拥抱的姿势，肖恩浅金的睫毛颤动着，仿佛一只扇动翅膀的蝴蝶。戴斯蒙张了张口，欲言又止。

“怎么了？”肖恩抚上他脸颊上青色的胡茬，拇指在他唇边一下一下来回游走。

“如果我说我的愿望只是想回到普通的生活，你会嘲笑我吗？”

肖恩勾起嘴角：“你所定义的‘普通’是什么？” 

戴斯蒙深吸一口气。

“一日三餐、睡到中午，超市打折券，电影之夜，糖霜饼干、烤乳酪三明治，啤酒、很多很多的啤酒，香槟、威士忌，大麻、可卡因，音乐节，阳光、阴雨、沙滩，布宜诺斯艾利斯，抢银行、亡命天涯，早安、午安、晚安吻，还有你一直在我身边。”

“当然不会，”肖恩又在他唇上落下一个吻，“这也是我的梦想。”

肖恩再次回到餐厅的时候已经是截然不同的另一幅景象，灯仍然亮着、碟依然转着，除此之外船舱内只剩下倒在地上交叠的同事们此起彼伏的鼾声。肖恩小心翼翼地跨过一地狼藉来到吧台边，取了杯子和冰块倒了半杯酒。他的视线仍然难以聚焦，他甚至不知道此举是为了让自己更加清醒还是沉醉，他盯着那张旋转的黑胶碟，在放空中不自觉地露出一个微笑。

“你没有陪他。”

“什——”肖恩声音失态地歪斜开去，手猛地一抖，勉强扶住吧台才维持了身体平衡。不知道哪里冒出来的加琳娜从他身侧走到他面前。

“你没有陪他。”加琳娜重复了一遍。不是问句，而是在阐述事实。

“噢拜托，我在给他拿酒——你什么时候开始关心我私人生活了？”

加琳娜没有理他，为自己同样倒了半杯酒。橙黄色的酒液在灯光下反射出一张难以捉摸的脸，女孩叹了口气，随即仰头将威士忌一饮而尽。

“我从来不喜欢这酒。”

肖恩别开视线，冰块在杯中碰撞的声音清晰可闻。

“我很抱歉，加琳娜……她——”

咔地一声，袖剑弹出的清脆声响打断了他的话。

“替我转告他，”她的声音低而冷，“如果今后你们任何一个伤了另一个的心，我会毫不犹豫地割开他的脖子。”

她用力按了按肖恩的肩膀，便和来时一样消无声息地离开。肖恩回过神来时屋里只剩唱片机上的慵懒男声在独自歌唱。

“你怎么去了那么久？”戴斯蒙接过他手里的酒，发出不满的咕哝声。

“抱歉。”肖恩伸手拥住他，头顺势就靠在他肩上。

“怎么了？”

“没什么。”

他们安然地沉默了一会。

“肖恩？”戴斯蒙侧过头，蹭了蹭肖恩的脸颊。

“嗯？”

“我们要找到伊利亚。”

黑暗中肖恩的呼吸一滞，随即在戴斯蒙怀中无声地笑起来。“好，我们会的。”

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 致敬了一些我特别喜欢的电影，是给自己的生日礼物，我爱他们！！


End file.
